


Hush

by limerence



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerence/pseuds/limerence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stroll in the woods brings a lesson in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

The day couldn’t be better if Mother Nature herself had come down and taken their order for blue sky, warm breezes and beaming sunshine.

 Jack frowned. He glanced up at the innocent atmosphere cradling the planet. _Thanks all the same, Oma, but you can stay away._ He kept walking, striding along in an easy ground-eating rhythm that had become the habit of a lifetime. Pygmy nuthatches rustled in the undergrowth, flitted across the path and disappeared with a tweet of annoyance. The neatly laid out track curved right, following the mountain’s contour. As he took the bend, Jack cast a glance behind.

 Yep, still there, keeping the pace with those long legs, head down, mind a million miles away while his body enjoyed the burn of exercise. He wore an ancient pair of jeans tucked into battered boots, with a woodland camouflage jacket and boonie that had been retired hurt from active service.  A smile curved Jack’s lips. Daniel was doing it again. Placing each foot – carefully, precisely – in the spot vacated by Jack’s feet. Left, right, left, right. Perfectly in synch.

  _Wonder if he even knows he does that? Must ask one day._

The track led them on, promising Pike’s Peak as their ultimate goal and offering spectacular views here and there when the path cleared stands of aspen and spruce. Neither man spoke. The silence of the mountain sat well with their need to clear out the cobwebs from mind and soul. Fifteen days straight they’d been trapped inside the SGC. Two aborted missions, one contamination lockdown and an emergency diplomatic negotiation – a peace-treaty-or-we’ll-hand-your-fellow-team-over-to-our-flesh-eating-neighbours – later, and Jack was about ready to shoot something.

 Hammond had almost desperately granted them leave. Teal'c had shot through the gate to Land Of The Amazon Chicks like he’d been fired from a canon, and Carter had zoomed down the mountain on her Harley like a bat out of hell. Jack had looked at Daniel. Daniel had looked at Jack. Jack had cocked his head in invitation. Daniel had waggled his eyebrows in acceptance.

 Two hours later sunshine and fresh air had vastly improved his mood. Another turn in the track revealed his destination: a barely noticeable animal path heading into the forest. Jack swung on to it without pause. Daniel followed, neither questioning nor taking his gaze from Jack’s boot heels.

 They climbed for ten minutes, then dipped down into a small mossy gully. Here Jack slowed and sank down on an ancient fallen tree. Daniel drifted to a halt beside him, finally looking up and taking in the surroundings.

 “Not much of a view.”

 “Oh, I dunno. The view is pretty sweet from where I am.”

Daniel slowly looked down. That small, pleased smile made dimples in his cheeks. He slid down the log and sat on the cool earth, his back leant against the wood, his head coming to a gentle rest on Jack’s thigh. Jack slipped down next to him. He curled a hand around Daniel’s neck, drew him close and kissed him; deeply, soundly and with love.

 When Daniel finally drew back, he blinked and ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the flavour of Jack. His brows rose in surprise. “Oh, hey, you’re right. The view is good here.”

 He descended on Jack, enveloped him in a passionate kiss. Jack ran his hands up under Daniel’s jacket, clawed his t-shirt loose and stroked that warm, strong back. Muscles rippled under his fingers; a shiver crept over Daniel’s skin as he softened his grip into a feathery touch.

 Daniel moaned, deep in his throat. He settled full length on top of Jack, wriggling and shifting body parts until they were nicely aligned. Jack snugged him close, relishing the weight pressing into him. Minutes, hours, days passed. His whole world became Daniel: sliding his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, tickling over his tongue, occasionally catching on a sharp incisor, opening his own mouth as wide as possible to fully taste and appreciate the sweet mouth devouring him.

 After a while he realised Daniel had already removed his glasses. He grinned. Not so lost in thought then. Daniel’s mouth curved into a smile and closed over Jack’s lower lip, sucking it in, then slowly releasing it. He nuzzled into the side of Jack’s neck, leaving a trail of sloppy open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

 They lay entwined for a long time; the chirp of insects, twitter of birds, and soft shush of the breeze created a gentle symphony that was theirs alone to hear. Long legs tangled together. Their bodies moved imperceptibly, creating just the right amount of friction to sensitise their skin and excite them both to hardness.

 Finally, Jack whispered in Daniel’s ear. “Kneel up for me.”

 Daniel complied, planting his hands either side of Jack’s shoulders and his knees straddling Jack’s hips. He rose up slowly, leaving a slow sucking kiss on Jack’s lips as his parting gift. The tender affection on his face did Jack’s heart a power of good. He reached up and, never breaking his gaze from those beautiful blue eyes, deftly undid Daniel’s belt and flies.

 He bit back a grin. Daniel’s eyebrows rose, half surprised, half challenge. So close to his target, Jack accepted his mission. Careful not to acquire the objective too soon, he slid his fingers between cloth and soft, golden skin. A gentle push and he slipped jeans and shorts over that perfect rump and down to Daniel’s knees.

 A grin spread across Daniel’s face. He waggled his rear experimentally. “Gives a whole new meaning to swinging in the wind,” he said thoughtfully.

 Jack held his silence. He feathered his hands over Daniel’s buttocks, marvelling at the soft firmness, the way each fitted into his hands as if designed for the very purpose. Daniel swayed in his grip, eyes fluttering shut and the grin turning to a lopsided smile. Jack ran his hands up over Daniel’s hips, under his t-shirt, caressing his belly and up to his aroused nipples. He rubbed them firmly with his thumbs, hands gripping Daniel’s ribs as he arched into the sensation like a cat.

 Daniel’s sways were turning into a thrusting motion, gently pushing forward and back, which set his arousal on a rhythmic dance. Jack gave Daniel’s hard nipples one more tease then slid his left hand around his ribs and down his spine, making Daniel hiss. At the end of the backbone lay the entrance to both their pleasure. With his right hand, Jack found the supplies in his pocket, slicked his hand and caressed Daniel’s opening. It dilated under his touch, and he slipped inside to the accompaniment of Daniel’s deep sigh. Daniel spread his knees as far apart as he could and dropped his shoulders a little.

 He pulled Jack inside his body as much as possible. Jack loved the look of studied concentration wrinkling the face above him. He knew what Daniel wanted, but this time he had a surprise. Reluctantly he withdrew, to Daniel’s disappointed, “Oh.”

 He slicked up the surprise and held it ready. “Hey, Danny. Look at me.”

 Blue eyes, wary and questioning, focused on him. Oh, yeah, this is what he’d hoped for. _A little tactical planning goes a long way._ He touched the surprise to Daniel’s warm opening. Still cold, even after travelling in his pocket for a couple of hours, it brought the look he’d been anticipating to Daniel’s face: shock, swiftly turned into interest. Jack crooked a questioning eyebrow and Daniel gave him a faint nod.

 Jack pushed it forward. The first inch of cold marble dildo slipped inside Daniel.

 “Oompf.” Daniel ground his teeth together. His eyes pinned Jack, but his focus was on the object penetrating him.

 Jack gave him a moment, then increased the pressure, his free hand parting Daniel’s buttocks a little further. Inch after solid inch it slid in, the rounded nodes stimulating muscle, tender skin and prostate alike. When the flared handle was pressed firmly against the stretched opening, Jack let go and ran his hand between Daniel’s cheeks. Damn, he could almost feel it in there. For an insane moment he wanted to rip it out and bury himself inside that sweet channel.

 Daniel’s eyes fluttered open, although they were slightly crossed. “What… the’ell… s’that?” he slurred.

 “Surprise! How is it?”

 “Hhh… whoa. Cold. Alien. Invading. Encompassing. Burning. Brilliant.”

 “Yeah, yeah. I get the picture.” Jack slid the dildo out a bit, and back in again, rotating it as it went.

 Daniel gurgled a throaty gasp of delight. He flung his head back, mouth open to deliver one of his customary soughing sounds—and froze.

 Jack halted his ministrations. “What? Daniel? Crap, did I hurt you?”

 “Shh…”

 Jack shut up and stared at Daniel as he oh-so-slowly lowered his head. His eyes, when they finally looked at Jack, were wide with alarm.

 “There’s someone there,” he whispered. Panic flickered across his face.

 Jack pursed his lips. “Oh.”

 “Oh? Is that all you can say? Oh?” Daniel hissed down at him. “You’re not the one half-naked with an alien dildo up his ass, Jack.”

 “How did you know it was ali… never mind. Hold still.” Jack reached up and placed his hand on Daniel’s chest, under the t-shirt, and steadied him.

 “They’ll see me.”

 “Camo, Daniel. Remember? Trust in your military supply contractor.”

  _“Jack!”_

“Daniel…” He gave Daniel’s cock an experimental stroke.

 Daniel’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Don’t.” His voice was the merest breath of a whisper.

 “How far away is the enemy?”

 “A hun…dred meter…s.” Daniel’s eyes lost focus as Jack continued stroking him with strong, solid pulls that rocked him forward on each caress.

 “No sweat,” murmured Jack. “Stay quiet and still. They won’t see you. And,” his mouth twitched in a grin, “I’ve got your rear.” He gave the dildo a little twist and was rewarded with Daniel gritting his teeth and arching into his hand.

 Jack steadied Daniel with the hand on his chest, one thumbnail brushing over his nipple. His other hand he applied to Daniel’s shaft. A soft fondle of his scrotum then up to circle the thick, solid length of him. Forward, gently over skin and veins to that beautiful circumcised head, press carefully into his slit, then back down, give the little helper a shimmy, and repeat the process.

 Daniel’s eyes fluttered half-shut, rocking his hips with Jack’s motion while keeping his arms and bowed head steady.

 Jack gazed up at him, and couldn’t help but admire the concentration Daniel was giving his effort not to reveal their position. Every now and then, he’d tilt his head to scope the territory below them, then drop his eyes and give himself wholly to the objective in— _Jack’s_ —hand. They moved together in silent bliss for a long time, the stir of the forest leaves rustled a gentle symphony over them.

 Another down stroke, another twist of cool alien something or other, and Daniel’s breath hitched, an all too familiar sign Jack was ready for. He scooted down between Daniel’s thighs, hands bracing the trembling limbs, opened his mouth, reached and welcomed in that smooth, straining flesh.

 Daniel gave a funny little hiccup, stilled and came, pouring his seed into Jack, silent but for the release of air through his gritted teeth. Jack swallowed his treat, licked him clean and released him with a parting kiss. He wriggled back up even with Daniel and guided him down to lie boneless, breathless on top of him.

 While Daniel’s breathing steadied, Jack wrapped him in a hug, hands roaming over his strong back, down his sides and removed the little helper. Daniel’s nose was snuffling under his ear again. Jack patted his rump. “Now we can add stealth training to your CV.”

 “Huh?” Sleepy blue eyes blinked at him.

 “Your interlopers? Remember?”

 “Oh. Them.” Daniel kissed Jack, firmly and loudly then settled in for another cuddle. “They left ten minutes ago.”

 


End file.
